


Versteckte Liebeleien

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganz genau, es geht um die schönste Nebensache der Welt: Verstecken! Okay, es ist auch noch ein wenig Gefummel und eindeutig Zweideutiges dabei. Kurzum: der Frühling ist da!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versteckte Liebeleien

**Author's Note:**

> Das war die allererste HP Fic, die ich je geschrieben habe. Bitte nicht allzu ernst nehmen, denn wie all meine ersten Schritte in den verschiedenen Fandoms war auch diese Geschichte eher ein wenig auf der parodistischen Seite der Schreibkunst angesiedelt.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Es war finstere Nacht. In Hogwarts herrschte bereits seit über einer Stunde die Stille der Schlafenden. In den Gängen war es düster, denn es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Selbst die Geister schienen sich zurückgezogen zu haben.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille von einem leisen Lachen durchbrochen, gefolgt von einem erstickten Stöhnen. Dann flüsterte jemand heiser: "Ja, genau da."

"Ich weiß doch, was dir gefällt", kam es ebenso leise zurück.

Zwei dunkle Gestalten standen an eine Wand in den Kerkern gelehnt und schienen offensichtlich sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein.

Plötzlich hob die eine Gestalt den Kopf und sah seinen Gefährten an. Dann flüsterte er: "Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du einfach zum anbeißen bist?"

Ein leises, beinahe sinnliches Lachen, dann: "Ja, hast du. Und genauso oft hast du es mich spüren lassen. Ich gerate langsam in Erklärungsnot, wo ich die ganzen Knutschflecke her habe."

Die erste Gestalt schnaubte und lehnte sich wieder nach vorn, um mit heißem Atem am Ohr seines Geliebten zu flüstern: "Deine Freunde sollten schön still sein, Potty. Die sind keinen Deut besser."

Harry Potter sah sein Gegenüber gespielt finster an. "Du weißt, wie sehr ich diesen Spitznamen hasse, Draco."

Draco Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sicher, aber genauso gut weiß ich, dass du mir nicht lange böse sein kannst."

Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry an sich und verschloss dessen süßen Mund mit seinen Lippen, knabberte genüsslich an der Unterlippe seines Geliebten und genoss dessen Reaktion.

Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich keuchend. Dieses Spielchen - so anregend es auch war - ging langsam ein wenig zu weit, um es in Hogwarts' Fluren weiter zu spielen. Auch wenn es schwer auf halb zwei zu ging, war das noch lange keine Garantie dafür, dass nicht zufällig ein Lehrer vorbei kam.

Mit einem Seufzen vergrub Draco sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals und murmelte: "Verdammt, warum hast du auch deinen Tarnumhang nicht mitgebracht?"

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Mauer hinter sich und schloss die Augen, ehe er antwortete: "Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich ihn nicht gefunden habe. Und ewig danach suchen wollte ich auch nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht zu lange warten lassen."

Draco hob den Kopf und lächelte auf Harry herab. "Wie süß von dir."

Harry öffnete die Augen und erwiderte Dracos flammenden Blick. Dann seufzte er, hob seine Hand und strich seinem Geliebten durch das weißblonde Haar. "Dich erkennt man selbst im Dunkeln", murmelte er geistesabwesend. Plötzlich erhellte ein Lächeln Harrys Gesicht. "Ein Grund mehr, dass es besser wäre, den Tarnumhang dabei zu haben."

Draco starrte fasziniert in Harrys Gesicht, während der ihm liebevoll durch die Haare strich. Dann senkte er langsam seinen Kopf, um Harrys Mund erneut in einem sinnlichen Kuss zu fangen. Sofort schob sich Harrys Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn näher.

Ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ Harry schließlich den Kuss abbrechen. Wachsam hob er den Kopf und lauschte. Draco sah fragend auf ihn herab. Schließlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Muss mich getäuscht haben", flüsterte er und entspannte sich ein wenig.

"Darf ich fragen, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier machen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Sobald Draco die samtene, beinahe gefährlich leise Stimme seines Hauslehrers erkannte, schubste er Harry geistesgegenwärtig in eine Nische und drehte sich um. Da es immer noch ziemlich düster war, konnte er nur Snapes schemenhaften Umriss erkennen.

Sein Hauslehrer bewegte sich - offenbar verschränkte er gerade die Arme vor der Brust - und fragte nach einem kurzen Moment: "Nun? Ich warte."

Draco suchte fieberhaft nach einer plausiblen Ausrede. Aber war überhaupt irgend eine Ausrede plausibel? Immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Schließlich kam ihm ein Geistesblitz.

"Ich... ich musste eine Strafarbeit ausführen. Bei... bei..." Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Namen, dann platzte er mit dem erstbesten heraus: "Bei Professor Binns."

Dank der Dunkelheit konnte Snape den gequälten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht bei dieser haarsträubenden Lüge nicht sehen. Ausgerechnet Binns? Der Geist hatte bisher noch nie eine Strafarbeit verteilt.

Snapes Stimme klang auch äußerst skeptisch, als er erwiderte, "Professor Binns also? Nun, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Strafarbeit durchaus langatmig gewesen sein muss."

Es trat einen Moment Stille ein, dann murmelte der Hauslehrer: " _Lumos_." Einen Moment später wurde der Gang sanft beleuchtet. Snapes Blick fiel auf Draco und musterte ihn auf seine berühmte, analytische Art. Draco stöhnte innerlich. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah. Harry hatte da immer so einen gewissen Einfluss auf seinen Zustand...

Plötzlich hob sich eine von Snapes Augenbrauen. Während er Draco von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, meinte er gedehnt: "Es war wohl eine sehr... erquickliche Strafarbeit."

Draco sah alle seine Felle davon schwimmen. Was Harry von der ganzen Sache dachte, wollte er besser gar nicht erst wissen. Draco startete einen neuen Versuch.

"Sir, ich..."

Doch Snape überraschte ihn, als er mit eindeutig genervtem Unterton in der Stimme rief: "Bei Merlin, jetzt kommen Sie schon endlich aus dieser Ecke hervor, Mr. Potter."

Draco erstarrte und betete stumm darum, dass er sich verhört hatte oder dass Harry nicht auf die Aufforderung reagieren würde.

Doch beides trat nicht ein. Mit hochroten Wangen kam Harry aus seinem Versteck hervor und starrte auf seine Füße. Snapes Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Schülern hin und her, ehe er seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte und meinte: "Sie wissen, dass ich Sie für Ihr Vergehen bestrafen muss? Ich würde Ihnen ja Punkte abziehen, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das erklären soll, ohne Sie beide in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

Überrascht hob Harry seinen Kopf, doch Snape zerstörte augenblicklich seine vagen Hoffnungen, der Zaubertränkemeister könnte so etwas wie Mitleid für ihn empfinden, als er seine schwarzen Augen auf ihn richtete und beteuerte: "Nicht, dass ich mich um Sie sorge, Mr. Potter. Mir wäre es egal, wenn Sie Nachts durch den Verbotenen Wald liefen. Doch bei Mr. Malfoy liegt die Sache etwas anders."

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Blondschopf, spießte ihn beinahe auf. Dann seufzte er. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Lucius mit dir anstellt, wenn er _davon_ erfährt", sagte Snape ungewöhnlich mild. Draco hob den Kopf und starrte seinen Hauslehrer an. Der jedoch wandte seinen Blick wieder Harry zu und sagte, nun wieder ganz der alte: "Sie kommen am Freitag beide zu mir, um sich Ihre Strafe abzuholen."

Überrascht starrten die beiden erst ihren Professor und dann sich selbst an. War das etwa alles? Sie hätten leicht von der Schule fliegen können. Und jetzt _das_?

Snape war des Gesprächs offenbar überdrüssig geworden. Er seufzte kurz und sagte dann barsch: "Da das nun geklärt ist... gehen Sie jetzt sofort in Ihre jeweiligen Schlafräume zurück. Keine Umwege!"

Draco und Harry nickten eifrig und wandten sich ab. Snapes samtene Stimme ließ sie jedoch wieder stehen bleiben. "Mr. Malfoy, Ihr Schlafzimmer liegt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung!"

Draco spürte die Röte in seine Wangen steigen. Er warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu, drehte sich dann um und lief eilig an seinem Hauslehrer vorbei. Auch Harry sah zu, dass er eiligst davon kam. Binnen einer halben Minute stand Snape allein im Gang. Er murmelte leise " _Nox!_ " und das Licht erlosch. Dankbare Dunkelheit senkte sich wieder um ihn, als er schließlich in derselben Richtung verschwand wie Harry Potter vor ihm.

Langsam stieg er die Treppen aus den Kerkern hinauf und durchquerte die Eingangshalle, um die Treppen hinauf zu steigen. Kaum eine Minute später durchquerte er einen verlassenen Gang im zweiten Stock.

Snape war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Liebespaar innerhalb einer Woche gewesen, das er überrascht hatte. Erst vor zwei Tagen musste er Pansy Parkinson und einen Ravenclaw auseinander scheuchen. Was war denn nur auf einmal los mit allen? Dieses Geturtel entwickelte sich langsam zur Epidemie. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Snapes sonst so ernste Züge. Was beschwerte er sich eigentlich? Es hatte ja nicht nur die Schüler erwischt, ihr Lehrer war schließlich auch...

Ein seltsames Quieken ließ Snape abrupt stehen bleiben und sich umsehen, den Zauberstab gezückt. Sein Blick durchstach die Dunkelheit, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Eine Maus? Eine Ratte? Wozu hatten sie eigentlich diese verfluchte Katze?

Snape sah noch eine Minute intensiv in die Dunkelheit, doch nichts rührte sich. Mit wehender Robe wandte sich Snape ab, steckte in einer fließenden Bewegung den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel und ging weiter den Gang hinunter.

Er war kaum außer Sichtweite, als jemand flüsterte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns bemerkt hat."

Ein undeutliches Murmeln war die Antwort. "Oh, entschuldige", kam es von der ersten Stimme, dann ertönte eine weibliche - und eindeutig wütende - Antwort: "Wenn du mich nicht gegen die kalte Wand gepresst hättest, dann wäre er auch nicht auf uns aufmerksam geworden."

Ein Seufzen ertönte, dann eine betont ruhige Stimme: "Ich wurde vom Augenblick mitgerissen, Hermine. Entschuldige."

Hermine schien noch nicht gänzlich beruhigt. Mit leicht säuerlichem Unterton bemerkte sie: "Warum lungern wir überhaupt hier auf dem Gang herum, Ron?"

Ron seufzte und erklärte ihr: "Möchtest du vielleicht, dass wir unsere Stell-Dich-Eins im Aufenthaltsraum abhalten?"

Dieser Gedanke schien Hermine noch weniger zu gefallen. Also wechselte sie das Thema und flüsterte: "Gott sei Dank hast du Harrys Tarnumhang mitgebracht. Snape hätte uns wahrscheinlich von der Schule geworfen, wenn er uns erwischt hätte."

"Ich hoffe nur, Harry vermisst ihn nicht", war Rons geraunte Antwort, dann ertönte ein Rascheln, gefolgt von einem Kichern und einem gehauchten "Ron, was machst du da?"

"Dich ausziehen", war die mehr als aufschlussreiche Antwort. Und unter dem Schutz des Tarnumhangs gingen sie ihrer mehr als stimulierenden Tätigkeit nach.

Während Ron und Hermine mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, erreichte Snape eine unscheinbare Tür im dritten Stock. Betont langsam zog er seine Uhr aus der Tasche und las die Zeit ab. Genau halb zwei. Eigentlich müsste jeden Moment...

"Du hast mich wohl vermisst?"

Die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme ließ Snape einen genüsslichen Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Neuankömmling um, der gerade durch die unscheinbare Tür getreten war, und meinte spöttisch: "Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte. Ich musste ein paar turtelnde Kinder auseinander reißen. Knochenarbeit."

"Glaub ich unbesehen", war die lächelnde Antwort. Im nächsten Moment wurde Snape auch schon an einen kräftigen Körper gezogen und gierig geküsst. Seine Antwort war nicht weniger intensiv. Ohne Scham schlang er einen Arm um die Taille seines Partners, eroberte den süßen Mund mit seiner Zunge und presste seine wachsende Erektion an die Hüfte seines Partners. Der keuchte und begegnete Snape auf halbem Wege.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und schnappten nach Luft. Erst, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, war Snape dazu in der Lage, zu flüstern: "Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie viele geheime Wege du in diese Schule kennst."

"Ich hatte genug Zeit, sie alle zu finden", war die vergnügte Antwort. "Und außerdem macht es mir Spaß, dich zu überraschen."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich etwas. "Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um die Sicherheit der Schüler, wenn man hier ein und aus spazieren kann."

"Keine Bange", wurde Snape sofort beruhigt. "Neben mir dürfte höchstens Dumbledore diese Wege kennen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Die Gedankengänge dieses Kauzes werde ich nie verstehen." Ein kurzer Blick streifte den "Eindringling", ehe Snape hinzu fügte: "Und deine auch nicht."

Sein Partner lächelte. "Nun ja, wie heißt es so schön? Die Wege eines Werwolfs sind unergründlich."

"Amen", war Snapes geflüsterte Antwort, ehe er seinen hungrigen Mund wieder auf Lupins Lippen presste und bei dessen Reaktion tief stöhnte.

* * *

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln lehnte sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete das Gefäß, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. In ihm verschwamm gerade das Bild von Lupin und Snape.

"Ja ja, der Frühling ist da", murmelte Dumbledore amüsiert, ehe er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob und gemütlich zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging.


End file.
